To Catch a Thief
by DaydreamBeliever14
Summary: Mignonne is a professional jewel thief who knows where one of the greatest jewelry treasures in the world is. So when she meets Captain Jack she enlists him to help her find it. But, not without some adventure on the way! Please R&R! Merci!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back to all that are readers. This is my second fanfic. I have had two that I deleted cause they weren't that great. But, if you want to read my other good one it's called The Bracelet and will be finished on February 16th. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story because it's kind of my baby. I've spent a lot of time writing and rewriting it so that it'll be a good story. So I hope you all enjoy it and here we go!  
  
TO CATCH A THIEF  
By DaydreamBeliever 14  
  
~@~  
  
Wind blew fervently around the handsome man perched in the crow's nest. The setting sun silhouetted him in its gleaming golden rays making him appear fierce and menacing.  
  
Looking ahead he viewed the vast expanse of deep navy blue Caribbean Ocean. Dolphins jumped and swam along side his ship making him smile.  
  
And boy did he have a nice smile: it was like a cool sensual breeze on a hot day. His luscious mouth was set into a deeply tanned face which had coal surrounding the velvety chocolate eyes.  
  
A faded red bandana adorned his head with a weathered tri-corn hat atop it. Here and there in his black dreadlocked and braided hair came the tinkling sound of beads and trinkets as the wind blew to and fro.  
  
His effects were slung diagonally across his bronzed muscular chest that was covered with a billowy white shirt and faded vest. A comfortably warm jacket with a cutlass underneath was on his self and on his feet were a pair of rough, worn sea boots.  
  
The Black Pearl was making great time, for there on the horizon was Tortuga. And that is the man's, Captain Jack Sparrow, favorite port.  
  
Grabbing hold of a free rope, Jack gracefully swung down to the Pearl's deck. His booted feet landed with a thump and he swaggered up towards the helm where Gibbs, his first mate, was steering the Black Pearl.  
  
"I'll take it from 'ere."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n. We 'bout there?" Asked Gibbs as he gladly gave up the wheel. The Captain could keep strange hours, especially if he got caught up in thinking after going up to the crow's nest. Who knew when Jack would be down next?  
  
"'bout thirty more minutes I should imagine." Jack stated as his ringed fingers stroked the wheel with love.  
  
Gibbs smiled at this, turned and then headed down to the galley leaving Jack alone at the wheel.  
  
"...and really bad eggs!" Jack sang softly as the Black Pearl sailed towards her destination.  
  
~@~  
  
30 minutes or so later in Tortuga  
  
~@~  
  
Jack stayed at the wheel and skillfully guided the ship into the dock. Yelling directions to the crew as they settled the ship he prepared to go ashore.  
  
Finally, everything was set: the Pearl's guards posted, and the rest of the crew was ready for a night on the town. Jack gave the go-ahead to them and they charged off into Tortuga.  
  
Smiling happily to himself, Jack went in search of his favorite tavern, The Faithful Bride.  
  
Strolling leisurely through the streets of Tortuga put him in a jolly mood. 'If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted,' Jack thought as he came upon the tavern and went inside.  
  
When inside he headed straight for his usual table in the back. Sitting down he signaled to the bar wench and ordered some rum. Soon the wench came back with his drink and taking a sip he savored the sweet proliferous bouquet that is rum. Settling back into his chair he surveyed the bar; relaxing before a soon to be wild night never hurt him.  
  
Besides, Jack felt ready for another adventure in search of treasure. He was already getting anxious for some fun on the high seas. How to change this situation was his problem.  
  
The solution was soon to come.  
  
~@~  
  
In the deep black shadows that ran along the alley beside The Faithful Bride stood a woman; keenly watching the world around her. Seeing she wasn't being followed for now she quickly stole out of the dark and hurried into the well lit tavern. Her deep violet colored coat billowed around her.  
  
She snaked around the tables of drunks to sit at one in the back. Which happened to be next to Jack's. There she stopped, sat down, and ordered a drink - it was rum.  
  
Now this caught Jack's attention because he loved women as much as rum. And this was both rolled into one package!  
  
He raised his black eyebrows and they disappeared into his bandana. 'Now that's interesting, that's very interesting', he thought.  
  
Taking his time before approaching her he propped his feet on the table and admired the woman. She seemed to be about 5'5", in her early twenties, and seemed very beautiful. She also appeared to not be any kind of whore or bar wench.  
  
So, what she was doing in the tavern he had no idea. Bad things could happen to a woman like her unless she worked in a bar or was a whore.  
  
Looking closer he saw that she had waist length black hair, golden tanned skin, and dark amethyst (violet) eyes that were set into a fiercely determined face. This sort of made her look madly dangerous and unapproachable.  
  
Normally this would usually have made Jack avoid her because she seemed tempered and usually got slapped when that was the case. But he was greatly intrigued with this woman.  
  
After finishing her rum she set the tankard upon the table and glanced around. Her eyes soon fell upon Jack staring at her from the next table. She glared at him; he just smiled back making her roll her eyes.  
  
Wanting to get more acquainted with her he got up and wandered over. There he plopped down, uninvited, into the chair next to her.  
  
Not wanting to be bothered, she tried scooting away from him but the wall stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry luv. I don't bit, hard." He drawled.  
  
"I don't bite hard either." She drawled back. 'How many times have I heard that one?' She thought exasperated with the thought of being hit on.  
  
Jack was taken aback. 'Feisty one she is.'  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, a little annoyed.  
  
He grinned and she noticed his golden teeth. They could be hypnotizing.  
  
"Well maybe, and maybe not."  
  
"I'm not a whore you know. So don't think you're going to be getting anything from me!" She interrupted angrily, her eyes lighting up as she pointed an accusing finger in his face.  
  
Jack held up his hands in mock surrender and wondered if he was going to be slapped after all.  
  
"Oh, no milady. I thought no such thing. Just that you look a mite out o' place, that's all."  
  
"I see," she said settling down a bit. "That's all?" She continued suspiciously with one delicate black eyebrow raised.  
  
"Aye. But, I'm a bit curious. What's your name if that's not too much to ask?" Jack said relaxing not that he knew no slap was coming.  
  
"Well..." She hesitated, not sure if she should tell him.  
  
"Come on luv," Jack pleaded as he scooted his chair closer to her. "Here, I'll start. 'ello, I be Captain Jack Sparrow," he finished holding his hand out for her to shake.  
  
Gingerly she met his hand and shook it, "Hello Jack."  
  
"That's Captain Jack or Captain Sparrow if you please, "Jack corrected slowly as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Fine, hello Captain." She repeated with a sigh of exasperation.  
  
Actually she was surprised to have run into him, well a Captain anyway. She had been in search of a way to go find some treasure she knew of and since he was a Captain he must have a ship and possibly could help her.  
  
'He's just what I've been looking for. He sure is handsome and friendly enough.'  
  
Shaking her head of the Jack being handsome thought she glanced back at him. Leaning forward till she was in his face she said, "My name is Mignonne Marie Deschamps (like dey-shamp). But you can call me Min."  
  
Jack stroked his braided and trinket filled goatee thoughtfully.  
  
"Beautiful name luv. That would be French eh?"  
  
"Oui or yes it would be. Why do you ask?" Min asked confused, furrowing her brow she waited for his answer.  
  
"Ah, the French, inventors of mayonnaise, and I like mayonnaise. But, they're obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really; think about it." Jack said going off on a tangent and made a strange looking gesture that caused Min to frown again. He continued, "Terrific singers the French." Again he made a scissors snipping gesture and whistled quickly. "Eunuchs; all of them."  
  
"Okay. That was interesting," Min said slowly as she sat back in the rickety chair and folded her arms across her chest. "But, as it would seem, it's been a nice surprise to meet you. I mean the Great Captain Jack Sparrow?! Who hasn't heard of you? I can hardly believe it, and you're here talking to me." She exclaimed enthusiastically to feed his ego before she asked her favor.  
  
He smirked and puffed his chest up with pride causing Min to inwardly roll her eyes. 'This is too easy,' she thought.  
  
"You've found a lot of treasure right? As in jewels?" Min purred with lust darkening her eyes to an almost black color.  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he smiled. 'So the lady liked jewels eh?'  
  
"Aye, many jewels." He emphasized by showing her his ring bejeweled hand. Min's darkened amethyst eyes followed his movement. "But, alas," he sighed, "me and the crew don't have anything to go after as of right now."  
  
Min realized this was her opportune moment to solve his problem and so she grinned like a lion that had just caught the gazelle.  
  
"Maybe I can change that."  
  
~@~  
  
Alright, there was the first chapter. I hope everyone reading enjoyed it. There is way more to come so please let me know what you think about it. So R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!  
  
I'll give out Captain Jack Sparrow bedding again?! Eh? Who can turn that down? So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ta! DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples I be back in the writing chair. So, here is the second chapter for To Catch a Thief.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this, my bad. What can I say? I don't own jack squat. And I'm not to happy about that one, I want the Captain!  
  
~@~  
  
"Maybe I can change that." Min said.  
  
~@~  
  
Hearing this Jack sat up quickly and looked at Min sharply. She was looking very smug sitting there with her arms crossed and an "I'm worth more than you think" look on her face.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that one luv." Jack questioned suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"If I tell you now, I may have to kill you or someone else who wants the treasure. Fortunately for you I'm choosing you to help me instead of having to kill you for trying to steal the location of the jewel from me. So, I have a proposition for you, but I don't think we should talk about anymore here, there are too many ears."  
  
"'aight. I guess I understand, but this better be worth my while."  
  
"Oh, it will definitely be." Min smiled and glanced around the tavern just in case. Jack's eyes followed and then turned back to her. 'This had better be good', he thought.  
  
"We could parley further on me ship if you'd like."  
  
"Very good Captain. Shall we go then?"  
  
Standing up Jack threw some coins on the table to pay. Turning back to Min he offered his arm to her. Min looked a little surprised at him showing gentlemanly qualities but none the less she accepted the outstretched arm.  
  
Arm in arm the two strolled out of the tavern and into the Tortugan streets. Jack led the way to the Black Pearl since it was only he who knew where it was.  
  
Min decided to watch the scenery around her of myriads of pirates and whores. She remembered long ago how she would have cringed at this but now it made her feel at home. But she also was seeing if she was being followed again.  
  
Next to her, arms still linked, was Jack with arms waving around and blabbering about the meaning of freedom or something. For now she ignored him.  
  
Glancing to her right she caught a glimpse of a man that was definitely following them. 'Crap! What to do, what to do?' she thought frantically. Suddenly an idea came to her, 'be aggressive, be-e aggressive Min.'  
  
Seeing an opening, and without a warning, Min shoved Jack against a store front. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth formed a large 'O'.  
  
Min saw them man behind them stopped too and lean against a wall to watch.  
  
"Oi sir! You better pay me good for this." Min giggled and batted her eyes as she pretended to be a whore.  
  
Jack had no idea what was going on until Min's lips were all over his. 'She tastes like strawberries and cream', thought Jack as he played along for now and kissed her back.  
  
Breaking the kiss Min giggled again, "Did you like that sir? Because if you did then you can just follow me and there'll be more where that came from." Jack just nodded amicably.  
  
Taking his hand she led him into a nearby alley all the while watching the man behind them. He stayed where he was.  
  
When in the alley Min pushed Jack behind her and peaked out. The mysterious man was still there; soon 20 minutes went by and the man finally left. Min breathed a great sigh of relief and leaned her back against the wall next to Jack who was still standing there.  
  
"Luv, I just wanna know one thing, what the hell just happened?! Not that I minded the kissing but why did you do that?"  
  
"Um, we were being followed by someone."  
  
"Oh and you think I'm goin' t' just accept that lousy explanation? You'd better think again."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you everything. But can I do it on your ship?"  
  
"Aye, now let's hurry it up then. I know some back ways to get there." Jack said grabbing her hand and leading her away.  
  
Frankly he was surprised at this woman he'd met, so far she'd been extremely serious, cocky, and then she was totally outgoing and willing to do whatever it took to solve the problem of them being followed. He was altogether confused, never had he met a woman like her. He was amazed at her and very turned on to her personality. Jack grinned at his new challenge; Min was going to be a hard cookie to crack, but he was going to crack her.  
  
Sneaking through the back streets Jack and Min were soon in a large clearing behind the town. Long green grass covered it and a clump of trees were at the other end of the field. Behind them was a small bay where the Black Pearl was secretly anchored.  
  
Ending up at the edge of the water Min watched as Jack went over to a clump of bushes. Pulling a few boughs away he revealed a small boat sizable enough for two people but one could easily row.  
  
He dragged it into the water and turned back to get Min. She shrieked as he snaked her around the waist and carried her into the water to set her in the boat.  
  
Getting in himself he rowed them to the Black Pearl. Bumping against the ship Jack's crew threw down a rope ladder. Jack grabbed Min again and threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to climb to the deck of the Pearl.  
  
When on board Jack set her down and told the crew to keep watch for anything suspicious. Then he brought Min to his cabin.  
  
Min gasped as she entered, it was so beautiful. But, she'd never tell Jack that, to him it'd be handsome and never pretty.  
  
The room was furbished in wood that was a dark maroon color. A large round table took up the middle of the 20 foot by 30 foot room (I just made the size up so sorry if it's not the right size for a ship).  
  
At the end of the room, opposite of the door, were large windows (like in the movie) where the moonlight shown through. Underneath them was a double sized bed with white cotton sheets and a black bed spread. At the end of the bed was a sea chest that Min assumed held Jack's clothing and weapons.  
  
On the right side of the room was a door leading somewhere unknown for now, while on the opposite side was a large liquor cabinet with countless bottles of rum in it. Next to the cabinet was a writing desk big enough to hold sea maps, paper, and writing quills.  
  
"It's wonderful Jack, I mean Captain." Min breathed.  
  
Jack chuckled, "Aye, it is. Now that it's just the two of us you may call me Jack. Around everyone else it's Captain, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy."  
  
"Take a seat luv," Jack said gesturing to a chair around the table. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out two bottles of rum and went back to the table where he took a seat across from Min.  
  
Min raised an eyebrow, "Do I get some rum or not?"  
  
Jack was surprised; he didn't think that Min would want to drink more rum. He'd never known a woman who could drink lots of rum, so both had been for him. But, he slid a bottle to Min who snatched it up, popped the cork and took a long swig. When she was done she sighed with contentment.  
  
"Some damn good rum you've got here Jack. Now do you want to know everything? And I mean everything? Because I have to warn you that I've never told anyone what I will tell you."  
  
Jack leaned far forward in his seat and looked straight into Min's glowing amethyst eyes, "Absolutely darling, bring it on. If it's about treasure then I'm game."  
  
"Alright this is going to take a bit so relax."  
  
"It all started when I was born and raised in France. My family was not just commoners but a very rich high class family. And as soon as I was old enough I was brought to court in order to find a suitable husband."  
  
"An important thing though is that a special trait that has run in our family for generations is that we are very excellent thieves. And when I turned 13 my grandfather took me under his wing to be his pupil. Throughout one summer he taught me everything he knew on how to be a great thief. Ever since then he and I traveled around Europe after setting our sights on a certain jewel or whatever happened to catch our eye. After five years my grandfather died and I took over the "business"."  
  
"Since I was very welcome at the French court I took to stealing while there but I had to make sure I was extremely careful not to get caught. Anyway, since I was at court I had to act as though I was there for a real purpose."  
  
"Unfortunately with my mother pressuring me to marry, I was introduced to many eligible suitors, one of which was Richard de Clarion; a high ranking man that is very rich and in the market for a wife. We got to know each other well and eventually he proposed. I couldn't just say no even though I didn't feel anything for him so I agreed to marry him. He never knew that it was me that was making all the ladies of the court's jewels disappear."  
  
"One night I was after a special jewel, the Dame Rouge (Red Lady). Bad luck for me because it so happened that while I was in the middle of coming out of the woman's room someone walked in on me. They didn't see my face but they knew that I was in the process of stealing the jewel. The alarm was raised and I just barely escaped with the jewel and my life."  
  
"Then I knew I had to leave France forever. So I pawned the jewel and used the money to get passage to the Caribbean. I hopped islands until I ended up on Tortuga where I got a job in a jewelry shop. My little problem of not being able to keep my hands off jewels eventually got me fired when my boss realized I was stealing from him. So, I was sort of hiding out and waiting for the opportune moment to find someone to help me get my next jewel. Because I need to sail there so that's where you come in. But, I think my "fiancé" has found me since we were being followed. Richard has many connections. Very unfortunate, because I don't want to marry him and don't plan to."  
  
"Now, I need your help to sail to an island where the greatest jewel ever is and I am willing to give you half of the profit. There are other jewels on this island so you may take them when we get there but I want the one. La Foire Bijou (the Fair Jewel). It is precious to me. What say you to that?" Min finally finished.  
  
Jack just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. Min worried on her lip as she prepared for his answer. He sat there for a minute longer stroking his goatee.  
  
Finally he spoke, "You surprise me. I totally expected a different story but I must admit that I've never heard one like yours. So, I believe I shall help you, but one more thing. How am I to trust that you even know of an island where all this so called treasure of yours is?"  
  
"First of all, I'm Mignonne Marie Deschamps," Min said with a flourish of hands. "Secondly I have proof. Would you please get out a map of the Caribbean s'il vous plait?"  
  
Jack complied and retrieved a Caribbean map from his desk. He spread it out on the table top and used the rum bottles to hold it down.  
  
Min grabbed her violet cloak that had been slung over her chair. Standing closely next to Jack she reached into the pockets, Jack heard a ripping sound, and then her hand came back into view holding five different colored diamonds. They were white, pink, yellow, blue, and purple. His eyes lit up with keen interest.  
  
Setting the jewels down on the map she proceeded to arrange them on certain Caribbean islands until they formed the shape of an arrow. Which happened to point to a small virtually unknown island but it was still on the map. Everyone who sailed considered it to be haunted since it was called the island of The Skeleton's Palace.  
  
"Bloody hell! I never knew o' that! Why dinnit I think to go there? I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain of the infamous Black Pearl, the most feared pirate in the Caribbean and I never went there." Jack exclaimed.  
  
Min suppressed a laugh. He was so comical looking now.  
  
"Stop berating yourself Jack. You'll be going there if you agree to help me."  
  
"Aye, you be right and that's why we have an accord." Jack said shaking her hand once more.  
  
"Aye, we have an accord. Now we should leave right away, and I have a few things I want to do before be do...." Min started.  
  
But, Jack had tuned her out by then to contemplate what he'd gotten himself into. Not to bad, considering he was going to be getting a shit load of treasure when it was done.  
  
One thing bothered him though. What was so special about that one jewel to make Min want it so bad? He'd have to ask her soon. Jack glanced at the talking woman as she droned on.  
  
'What a spitfire. She could take on me whole crew, get beat, and still be smiling afterwards.' He thought. 'She sure isn't what she seems to be, especially since she came from aristocracy. No, Min is different; she takes what she wants and gives nothing back. The kind of woman he liked because she knew she was selfish and didn't mind having other people know it, mostly when it came to jewels and now controlling the adventure. Kind of like himself, once he thought about it, since he had used a few selfish ways to get the Black Pearl back by using Will Turner.'  
  
"Jack?! Are you listening to me? Because if you aren't I will personally hurt you...badly." Min cried with frustration after seeing Jack in dream land.  
  
Jack realized Min had found out he wasn't listening and tried to right things.  
  
"Sorry luv. But treasure makes me weird like. You know?" Jack said, and thought that Min talks way too much. 'How can I shut her up for now?' He thought when an idea popped into his sexy head.  
  
Grabbing Min by the face he kissed her passionately, catching her by total unawares.  
  
Min wasn't ready for the kiss but soon realized how much she liked it and responded with equal passion.  
  
This went on for a few minutes until Min decided to stop. She inched her face a little bit away from Jack's.  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"For wha'?" He asked confused.  
  
"For letting me know I made the right decision for you to help me."  
  
"My pleasure luv. Now what say you that we get cracking on our plans? Aye?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
~@~  
  
TBC!!!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jeyke: The story I removed was Love, Lust and Captain Jack. I felt it wasn't really going anywhere and this story is supposed to be a better and newer edition of it. But, if I can think of a good plot to go with that story I will totally repost it. Thanks for reviewing though and please do so again!  
  
Fadingimage: I hope you've gotten a better feel for Min's personality in this chapter. If you didn't let me know cause I will try to change that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Spikeluver17: I hope the end of this chapter answered your question on whether they'll be involved or not and that Min is a jewel thief. I hope you like that they'll be or eventually be involved. Thanks for the review!  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2: Thanks for the review Jess. I hope you liked it!  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? I'll give you all a big cookie, cake, and blanket with a picture of Captain Jack Sparrow on it!? 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum maties! Thank you so much for the reviews. Now I know a lot of you are looking more forward to The Bracelet II update but you'll have to put up with this for the moment. Also, I know some of you have put me on your update alert and haven't reviewed. I understand not reviewing every chapter I upload, I do that sometimes but I would greatly appreciate it if more of you did review. Thank you and here's the next chapter.  
  
One note about the story, in the previous chapter I called the island they need to go to The Island of No Return. But, I'm using that name in my other story and didn't realize it so I have changed it in this story to The Skeleton's Palace because it's an island with a ton of jewels on it.  
  
Also, if anyone would like to be emailed about when I've updated please put you email in the review or email me at angiewangy03@msn.com.  
  
~@~  
  
Where we left off in Chapter 2  
  
~@~  
  
Grabbing Min by the face he kissed her passionately, catching her by total unawares.  
  
Min wasn't ready for the kiss but soon realized how much she liked it and responded with equal passion.  
  
This went on for a few minutes until Min decided to stop. She inched her face a little bit away from Jack's.  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"For wha'?" He asked confused.  
  
"For letting me know I made the right decision for you to help me."  
  
"My pleasure luv. Now what say you that we get cracking on our plans? Aye?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
~@~  
  
Now on with Chapter 3  
  
~@~  
  
Jack and Min once again seated themselves at the large table. But, this time they were right next to each other not across. (hhmmm...*wink*wink*)  
  
"First thing's first Jack. Since you weren't listening to me earlier I said that I wanted our agreement to be on paper with both of our signatures and someone else's so that we know it's for sure."  
  
"Don't you trust ol' Jack?" He pouted and gave her sad eyes.  
  
"Try that on me again and you'll have a split lip buddy cause I'm not falling for it. And no, frankly I don't really trust you and you with me. So that leaves us with this simple solution. Now, write down everything I say."  
  
He inked a quill and prepared to write on some paper he'd gotten from the desk. 'There's no way of getting out of it anyway might as well do what she says', he thought.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Okay. This is a written agreement between Mister Jack...."  
  
Min was interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat.  
  
"That's Captain luv and don't forget it."  
  
"My apologies. 'This is a written agreement between CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and Mignonne Marie Dechamps concerning the treasure on the island of The Skeleton's Palace. The terms of this agreement are final and should be followed. If they are not, then the pain of death to whoever breaks it. When claiming what is on the island, Mignonne Dechamps shall get only Le Foire Bijou (the fair jewel), and 20 other jewels of her choice. Captain Sparrow shall get to choose as much jewels as he wants from the rest of the treasure. Behold the island is bursting with swag and neither of these two shall be left wanting. The signatures on the lines below state that these two individuals agree with the terms that have been set and will not disobey them. The third signature is the witness of Joshamee Gibbs. May all who read this comply with what is written.' There, will that do?" Min finished as she watched Jack write the last few lines.  
  
"Sounds good to me luv. You have a great mind." Jack said when he was done. "Let's get Gibbs in 'ere so we can finish this.  
  
He got up, opened the door and bellowed for Gibbs who came quickly to the door.  
  
"Gibbs we need ye to watch us sign this 'ere and then sign it yerself. Aye?"  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
Jack went back to where the paper was and quickly signed his name Captain and all. Min was next and did the same. Gibbs followed with a quick flourish of his hand.  
  
When everything was done the paper accord was rolled up and tied with a black ribbon. Jack spilled some black wax from a nearby candle on where it the bow of the ribbon was tied and pressed the face of the ring on his pointer finger into it. It was final.  
  
"Me thanks you Gibbs. You may leave and tell the crew to make for the island of The Skeleton's Palace. No, don't give me that look we're going there no matter what you say. Get to it man!" With that Gibbs bustled out and Jack shut the cabin door leaving him and Min alone together again.  
  
'Maybe it's time to make things interesting', Jack thought, 'gotta crack this cookie.' He turned to face Min; a sensual smile adorned his handsomely tanned face.  
  
"Happy now luv? I've done everything you've asked for, but I haven't been able to really ask for or do anything. And I gots a question for ye; why is that one jewel so important to you?"  
  
"If you had the plans in your head I would have let you do more but you didn't so I had to take the pleasure from you and get things rolling. And I'm not ready to tell you why I want that jewel yet." She stated matter o' factly.  
  
Jack grinned wickedly, "If you'd really taken the pleasure we wouldn't be sitting here talking Mignonne darling. And, with that said, you haven't got just our plans rolling you know?" Jack said with raised eyebrows as he slowly crept his way over to stand in front of her still form sitting in the chair.  
  
Min raised her eye brows, 'what is he doing?' She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Suddenly the room seemed too dark and warm. She pulled at the collar of her dress and cleared her throat nervously.  
  
Jack smirked, 'getting her riled up I am. Good cause I like 'er more than I realized.' Looking down on her he took her hand and raised her up to stand in front of him.  
  
Min's cheeks were flushed, 'not even Richard could make me feel this way', she thought, 'I'm finding myself oddly attracted to Jack. Not good! We have to find the jewel! Min stay focused!' she chided herself.  
  
"Relax Min, luv. I won't hurt one pretty hair on you beautiful 'ead." He said as he kissed her once again, she was too irresistible. Just like his rum and tasted of that same goodness.  
  
Jack's soft lips moved over Min's thinly pursed ones. But soon not matter what she told herself she couldn't keep them still for long.  
  
With unchecked passion Min threw her arms around Jack and pulled him flush against her. She savored the feel of his hard warm body against her own which was growing hotter with every minute that passed.  
  
Realizing where this was heading she broke the kiss for the second time that night.  
  
"Jack, I want you. I want you really bad. But, if we do this it will ruin our plans. It will get in the way, I'm sorry." And with a sad face Min exited the room, leaving Jack still standing with a shocked look on his attractive face.  
  
'What the 'ell jus' happened here?! She's going to crack me too if I don't watch it. Must be playing with fire, but I will have her. She a woman not to be let go without a fight.'  
  
Still confused Jack took off his clothes except for his breeches and blew out all candles. Climbing into his bed he decided to think about it more tomorrow. 'Better leave her be, there's no knowing what she'll do if I go after her now', He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
After leaving the cabin Min had climbed up to the crow's nest to think. Sitting up there she let the cool breeze wash over her warmly flushed body.  
  
No man had ever made her feel the way Jack had just done and she was confused. Normally she could hold out having to have be emotionally or physically involved with a man long enough to get what she wanted, like him buying her jewels, and then leave never to be seen again.  
  
It was a trick of the trade that had helped her steal many things. She snorted, 'some men were so dumb. A pretty girl comes along and pretends to like the guy and suddenly he thinks that if he buys me things he can get more out of me. Dead wrong! At least I've made it this far without having to give up more than I can bargain with. But, Jack's not like that and I don't get it. He seems so great and nice, then he's acting like the other guys have and it scares me away. He has all the treasure he could ever have-The Black Pearl, freedom- and who hasn't heard of all the stuff he got from the Isla de Muerta. He really doesn't need me, but why does he want to help me I wonder?' She pondered the thought.  
  
'Oh well, only thing is he doesn't realize what Le Sucre Bijou is to me. Guess I'll have to tell him sometime soon since he asked. I owe him that much.' Min yawned, she was getting tired.  
  
Finally cooled off she climbed back down the rigging, but stopped when she realized Jack hadn't told her where to sleep. She shrugged, 'no harm will come from sharing a cabin with Jack this one night.'  
  
Stealthily she snuck back into the cabin and closed the door softly. Seeing Jack asleep she glanced around to see what place would be best to sleep. There were none, only in the bed with Jack.  
  
She sighed, better than the floor.  
  
Min tiptoed to the bed and looked down on the sleeping figure.  
  
The pale gray moonlight filtered through the windows highlighting his tan muscular chest. Her eyes glided across it and stopped as she noticed two bullet scars on the right side of his chest.  
  
Min frowned, 'poor Jack! I wonder what happened to him?'  
  
Before she knew it she was lying next to him, her fingers touching the scars. The skin was soft, warm, but pinched where the wounds had healed. Her fingers rubbed the area then stopped as she placed the palm of her right hand over the scars.  
  
She stayed that way and snuggled closer to his warm body, oddly comforted by his presence.  
  
Min fell asleep that way not knowing that Jack had felt what she did and after she fell asleep put his arm around her and held her throughout the night.  
  
That night Min had none of the nightmares that had plagued her for so long.  
  
~@~  
  
TBC  
  
~@~  
  
I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all liked it. Now remember, you better review! Pretty s'il vous plait (please) with Captain Jack on top? You know you want to! I'd like this story to do somewhat as good as my other did so please review.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers so far, I bow to you! Lol.  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Woo hoo!  I'm finally updating this story!  And I am sooooooooooo sorry about not doing it before now.  This is the first night in a while I haven't been doing something like a paper or what not.  Don't hurt me for the delay s'il vous plait?  *cringes as reviewer glare*  

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything of POTC.  I know we all wish we could.  Although Jack is still hidden in me room.  *evil laugh*

Jack:  It's not that bad, being locked in her room.  It has pictures of me and some groups called the Monkees and Beatles.  

Angie:  It's nice having company.  *winks saucily*

Jack:  *smirks* Been keeping her busy I 'ave.

Angie:  *laughs* He's insatiable!  On with the story mates!

~@~

Where we left off in Chapter 3

~@~

Min fell asleep that way not knowing that Jack had felt what she did and after she fell asleep put his arm around her and held her throughout the night.

That night Min had none of the nightmares that had plagued her for so long.

~@~

Chapter 4

~@~

While Min slept dreamlessly, Jack on the other hand experienced a really disturbing dream.

_He was in the middle of a large, grassy field.  In the middle of the field was a circular area surrounded with wild flowers.  As he stood in the center of the circle a light breeze caressed his body bringing the scent of a woman, one he'd smelled before._

_Looking beyond the circle Jack watched as a shape came out of the shadows.  It was the woman who he'd smelled.  As he watched she made her way towards him, seemingly gliding over the dewy grass._

_"Jacob, my love, I am here now.  Take me and make me yours forever!"  She whispered for only him to hear, her arms stretched out in welcome._

_"My name is Jack, Mignonne, not Jacob."  He corrected her as he saw her face and recognized her. _

_Her husky laugh filled the air, "That is your name now, but it used to be Jacob.  And my name isn't Mignonne, it's Millicent or Milli if you like."_

_"How can you not be Min, you look the same as her?"  He demanded as she stopped to stand in front of him in the circle._

_"Jack, remember when you first saw Min?  She was irresistible to you, and seemed familiar.  That is because the both of you were lovers once upon a time ago.  But as me and my love Jacob, so you and Min are destined to be together because of this connection.  _

_Jack's eyes widened with surprise, "'Destined to be together'?  You must be joking?"_

_Millicent's eyes lit up with mirth, "Of course you are destined.  You and Min have been destined to be together for a thousand years.  Jacob and my tale must be played out to the end finally through you and her.  Long ago we were split apart by a man with evil powers.  Because of him we have been searching for each other these long years.  The only way we can be together is when our twins are together.  By twins I mean that everyone one has a twin or a very similar other.  As it would seem you are Jacob's twin and Min mine.  You and her are meant to be together whether you like it or not."_

_Jack's mouth opened and closed like a fish's, but nothing came out of it._

_Milli smiled as she watched Jack silently wrestle with the information she'd just given him.  She walked up to him and laid a hand on his forearm.  He looked down at her questioningly._

_"Don't worry Jack, in time things will make more sense.  You'll see; fate has a way of clicking into place no matter what may happen to us.  Shhh, don't say anything.  I must leave now; she is coming to meet you soon.  Wait here and she'll be here soon.  Goodbye for now Jack," Milli said and turned to leave.  "Min won't remember this meeting because it's in your dream, but she'll be experiencing the same type soon enough."_

_And with that Milli walked out of the circle, disappearing into the mist that had appeared.  Jack stood there confused, Min was coming?  How was that?  And they were meant to be together?  He shook his head to get his thoughts straight, with no luck._

_Still thinking he didn't hear Min walk up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts._

_"Hello Jack, my love, I know you are surprised that our destinies coincide, but it is true."  Min said softly as she lifted her hand to his cheek._

_Jack took hold of her wrist and held it there, "So it would seem Mignonne."  As he looked down at her she smiled in a slow, easy way that sent ripples of need, flurries of unknown emotions through his body.  _

_All his confused thoughts fled as he lowered his mouth to her luscious inviting one.  Soft, warm, ripe, Min's lips answered his; then drew until everything he was, felt, wished for, was focused there.  Bewitched, beguiled, bedazzled, he went deeper, no longer sure what path he was on, only that she was with him._

_Jack could smell the grass and flowers beneath them, sweet and pungently dewy; scents of summer like the mist that curled above their heads.  He suddenly felt the urge to touch her, every inch of that slimly rounded body that had attracted him to her in the __Tortuga__ tavern.  Jack knew he'd never be able to look at Min in his dreams or out of them normally any more.  His need for her was like rum-or so he told himself._

_Reluctantly, Jack broke the kiss, and ran his hands over her hair.  _

_"Min, I, I…."  Jack struggled to put into words what he suddenly felt.  Speaking of that, what did he feel?  Lust, happiness, and dare he think it…love?_

_"You don't need to say it yet Jack, I can wait.  We've waited a long time to be together, what's another bit," Min said and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.  "Time will tell my love, time will tell."_

_As she said this, the mist became thicker and swirled frantically around them.  Out of it came a menacing laugh that sent chills down his spine.  He knew the voice; it was the voice of the one who had split Millicent and Jacob apart and now wanted them split.  Afraid, Min hugged Jack closer and buried her face in his chest.  Jack squeezed her protectively and looked around to find the evil doer._

_Suddenly a large shape appeared, it was the evil man, Augustus Morales._

_"Come to me Mignonne, my pet.  You belong to me."  Morales hissed._

_Min whimpered when hearing the evil man's voice making Jack glance down at her, "Hush, he can't hurt you.  I be here for you."_

_"You think you can stop me Jack Sparrow?  Think again.  Once again I am going to split two love birds up," Morales sighed then started towards the couple still standing in the circle of flowers.  "Now, come to me Mignonne.  It is time."  He reached out into the circle and grabbed hold of her hand, then wrenched her out of Jack's arms._

_Min screamed, "Jack!  Don't let him take me!"_

_Jack reached out to take her back but couldn't get her, "Min!  Morales you bastard, don't take her, she's mine!"_

_Morales laughed harshly and continued to drag Min away and into the mist.  Soon they would be lost from view._

_Jack started after them but was stopped by some unseen force.  Unable to do anything he watched, suffering, as Min was taken._

_With an anguished cry Jack fell to his knees.  His hands fisted in rage at his side._

_Min was gone forever._

~@~

Alright, this was short and different but that's what I'm going for at the moment.  And it's been so long since I've updated I felt bad.  Let me know what you all think please.

Thanks to all reviewers!  Love you guys!

To Irish-Rebel who flamed me:  That's too bad you didn't like the story.  But next time tell me exactly what you didn't like about it.  Then I could fix the problems.  

Ta for now!

DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie


	5. Chapter 5

I figured while I'm updating all my other stories I should be doing the same with this one so here's the next chapter. And it's longer since my other chapters have been so short, to me anyway. Here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; only a large CJS poster and tank top, and a Johnny pillow and pillow case. Am I obsessed? Perhaps. But Disney takes all the credit.  
  
As I'm starting to write this I am watching From Hell. Has anyone else noticed how freaking hot Johnny is in that movie? I mean holy magoodness he looks good and he has an English accent!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jack sat up quickly in the bed, his body still quaking from the dream. He ran his hands over his face, trying to make sense of it.  
  
What the hell did I just dream? He thought nervously and glanced over to where Min still lay sleeping next to him. It appeared she hadn't awakened at all.  
  
With a barely smothered groan Jack swung his feet over the side of the bed and onto the cool wooden floor of the cabin. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his still racing heart beat. Standing up slowly he gained his balance and looked around for his effects.  
  
They were thrown over the chair by the desk along with his boots and jacket. Grabbing them from their perch he put them on and quietly strode out of the room and onto the deck of the Pearl.  
  
Seeing the Captain come out of his room Gibbs yelled and waved him over to the wheel. But Jack brushed him off for the moment to go get some food from the galley.  
  
Bounding down the stairs he waltzed into the kitchen and took a loaf of bread, some salted ham, and a bottle of rum. Taking a few bites he left the rest for Min and went back to his cabin.  
  
Opening the door he peaked in and was satisfied to find Min still sleeping. Stealthily he tiptoed towards her prone form and scooted the chair over to the bed. Then he set down the rest of the food and rum he'd gotten, she would be hungry when she woke up.  
  
Jack then crept back outside and headed to where Gibbs still stood. Upon reaching him he gave the older man a hardy slap on the back.  
  
"How's she been holding up for ye Gibbs?" Jack asked, talking about the Black Pearl.  
  
"As good as she can be in this fine weather we're having."  
  
"Well make sure we're still headed towards The Skeleton's Palace. Since that's where we need to go."  
  
"Cap'n, are you sure we should be doing this? You've heard the stories about that place. They're almost as bad as the ones we used to hear about Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Aye, I've 'eard 'em. But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, so no worries."  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes, typical, he thought, but smiled none the less, "You want to take o'er now Cap'n?"  
  
"Aye, my thanks Gibbs," Jack responded as he took over the steering of the Black Pearl.  
  
Gibbs left and headed down to the galley for his own meal, leaving Jack alone on deck to his thoughts. Which would normally consist of thinking 'how much rum do I have?' or 'I miss the rum from Tortuga'. So it wasn't much but to him it was important.  
  
Today was different though, since he'd had the dream last night. It bothered him. Not just that it was such a different dream for him to have, but that it involved Min and that they were destined to be together. That freaked Jack out.  
  
He'd always considered himself a free spirit. That he went with the wind where he wanted to go and do. If he felt like sailing to Singapore then he would or if he wanted to go and get more of his treasure from Isla de Muerta then he would.  
  
But, with this dream it was starting to make him reconsider his priorities. Never before had he thought of himself a one woman man. In Tortuga he was loved and lusted after by many women, who he was more than willing to share his attention or bed with.  
  
With this dream he now thought of what it would be like if he did ever settle down with one woman, and the woman was Min.  
  
I can't believe I'm thinking this, he thought, a bit confused. I've only known the woman a day and now I'm thinking of being with her forever?! I must have had too much rum last night.  
  
Jack looked down at himself, checking for any mind altering injuries. There were none, to his knowledge anyway, unless the rum was still fogging his brain.  
  
Just in case he closed his eyes and let the salty breeze blow over him. It helped to clear his mind a bit. Still, he kept thinking of the woman sleeping in his bed.  
  
Perhaps a little more than friendship could come out of their partnership in the short hand future, but any more than that he didn't think could happen, even if the dream told him other wise.  
  
There was no way the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would end up loving and living with one woman for the rest of his life.  
  
Min rolled over, flinging an arm to where another body had been. Feeling the cool sheets she opened her eyes slowly. The sun filtered through the cabin's windows making her blink the sleep from her eyes.  
  
She sat up quickly thinking 'Where am I?' Then remembered last night's activities and agreements, and felt a bit better. Min really didn't know who or what Captain Jack Sparrow was, yet. The first thing she'd thought about was just finding a Captain that actually had a ship, and seemed confident enough on the Caribbean Sea. Jack had appeared to possess those qualities and so she'd gotten his help, thankfully. But she was determined to find out more about him before their trip was over.  
  
Sitting up in the bed, Min stretched the kinks out of her body. It was odd how she had been so attracted to the man last night. She could tell he was used to having women fawn over him and one night stands. But she was not a Tortugan whore and so she'd resisted the temptation to be with him. Not that he would have minded if she had wanted to sleep with him.  
  
Her stomach growled suddenly and she glanced around the cabin, wondering where she could find some nourishment. Then her eyes fell upon the food that Jack had brought in and her face softened into a smile.  
  
How sweet, she thought, that he would think of me wanting breakfast. With vengeance she attacked the food and looked around for something to drink and found the rum. Odd, rum in the morning? She shrugged; rum was a good enough drink to quench one's thirst.  
  
Taking the bottle she drank a bit to wash down the food. When done she glanced down at her outfit that had been under her cloak. Luckily she'd given up dresses a while ago and had opted for men's pants, white shirt, and worn boots. She'd taken off the boots before climbing in the bed, so she found them and put them on her feet.  
  
Stretching once more she headed to the door to go out on deck. Outside she squinted at the morning sunshine, and let the same breeze Jack was feeling flow over her as well. She had never felt as exhilarated from anything as simple as a breeze until she'd first been in the Caribbean.  
  
Funny how many little things in life, like a breeze, she had missed before. Smiling to herself, Min looked around for Jack. Spotting him at the helm, with his eyes closed, she made her way towards him.  
  
When she was a foot away from him he just kept standing there with his eyes still closed in a blissful peace. Not even aware she was by him. With a playful grin she stepped up till she was about six inches away. He still didn't move from his perch.  
  
With a smirk Min yelled, "Boo!"  
  
Jack's eyes flew open and he grabbed her, pinning her against the wheel. From out of nowhere a pistol was suddenly at her temple.  
  
Min swallowed, feeling guiltily uncomfortable as she looked up at his flashing eyes, "Um, hi Jack."  
  
Hearing her Jack looked down, and realizing who it was put the pistol away, sighing.  
  
"Bloody hell woman! Do not do that to me, savvy? I could have killed ye," he said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry. Just playing around, I won't do it again."  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes, and then realized she was pinned closely between his body and the wheel. Shifting uncomfortably Jack moved her till she stood next to him. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"'s gonna be a storm tonight, a big one," he commented to no one in particular.  
  
Min followed his gaze and frowned as she saw nothing indicating a storm in the air.  
  
"Are you sure? It's a perfect day out."  
  
"Aye tha's what it appears to be now, but later it'll change for the worse, you'll see."  
  
True to Jack's word a large storm overtook the Black Pearl later that evening.  
  
The waves crashed over the deck, almost washing crew members overboard.  
  
Jack stood at the helm steering the ship towards her destination despite the storm trying to throw her off course. His regal form silhouetted in the lightening flashes.  
  
Min stood next to a swaying Gibbs trying to help tie a rope down. But her eyes kept being drawn back to the man at the helm. He was eye catching the way he confidently steered his ship safely despite the horrible weather, as if it was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Jack happened to look down and catch Min watching him. He smirked in response and continued to steer, but kept glancing at her during that time.  
  
The next time he looked down he didn't see Min at all. Frowning he looked to Gibbs and saw him waving his hands frantically.  
  
Jack put his hand to his ear, indicating that he could not hear him. Finally, between cracks of thunder he heard Gibbs.  
  
"Woman overboard!"  
  
Jack's eyes widened, Min had been washed overboard. Quickly he put a rope on one of the wheel's spokes and ran to where Min had fallen off.  
  
Along the way Jack grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist. Running to the Black Pearl's side he did a swan dive into the rolling waves.  
  
Min, on the other hand, hadn't even realized what had happened until she tried to take a breath and instead of taking in air she sucked down a mouthful of seawater. Realizing she might drown, Min started kicking for the surface that seemed to be getting farther and farther away from reach.  
  
She could see the lightening flashing above while her lungs cried out for air. Just before she passed out she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her body.  
  
Jack finally found Min, just in time, and put his arms around her. Tugging on the rope he felt it tighten as the crew began pulling them back onto the Pearl.  
  
Min and Jack were unceremoniously dumped back onto the ship's deck. Jack landed on top of Min and frantically checked if she was breathing. She wasn't. Quickly he began breathing air into her deprived lungs. Suddenly she responded by spitting out a bunch of water and gasping for breath.  
  
With urgency he yelled orders to the crew to keep sailing and ran with her into his cabin. Dumping her on his bed he began removing her wet clothes. Ignoring the luscious body he was uncovering he gritted his teeth and put one of his own shirts over her as he tucked her into his bed.  
  
With a tired sigh he quickly went back outside to speak to Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs!"  
  
"Aye Cap'n?"  
  
"Storm's finally goin' away so I will be watching over Min for the rest o' the time. Can ye take over then?"  
  
"Aye, that I can do."  
  
"Savvy," Jack said as he walked back into the cabin. Ridding himself of his wet clothes he put on new, dry ones. Then he checked back on Min.  
  
She lay on the bed sleeping. One arm flung above her head and the other across her stomach. Her wet hair was spread like a halo around her head on the pillow.  
  
Jack reached down and brushed a piece away from her face and felt her forehead. It was starting to heat up.  
  
He sighed; this was going to be a long night.  
  
Okay so there's chapter 5. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update but I'm a bit stuck with it right now. I know what I want to happen but putting it into words can be hard sometimes.  
  
Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! And don't forget to read my other stories on fanfiction.net! Thanks!  
  
DaydreamBeliever aka Angie 


	6. Chapter 6

To Catch a Thief  
  
By DaydreamBeliever14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I know we all wish we owned the sexy Captain. But Disney takes all the credit, but Mignonne is my creation.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An hour later Jack had retrieved a bowl of cool water and strips of cloth to put on Min's burning forehead.  
  
As she lay on the bed covered with blankets, Jack administrated all medical care for her.  
  
"Come on Min, luv," Jack murmured as he switched cloths again. The cool one that had been on her forehead had heated quickly and he had needed to remove it.  
  
Outside he could hear his crew still making sure the Black Pearl stayed on her course as the storm started dissipating as he sat by Min's side.  
  
He couldn't figure out why he felt so compelled to stay with her. Must be the dream, he thought with a shake of his head, beads jingling with the movement.  
  
Seriously, the strange dream was making Jack really rethink his life a bit. Not that he wanted to suddenly change and be a blacksmith/eunuch like Will, but in the way of having a lifelong companion.  
  
Like Mignonne, for one. She was a beautiful woman, headstrong and full of spunk from what he'd seen of her so far. The time he'd known her wasn't enough to really know and understand her but for some odd reason Jack felt like he could read her pretty well if he had to.  
  
He had always been good at reading people, not counting the bastard Barbossa. That had been a minor, well major misconception on his part. But, in the end it had worked out good enough. Jack had gotten his revenge and the Black Pearl back all in a good days work.  
  
Sighing, Jack switched cloths again, watching for any change in Min's condition: nothing so far. She lay there with her face as pale as the white sheets she was covered with, and her midnight colored hair spread out like a halo round her head. Her rosy lips slightly parted, the rise and fall of her chest let him know she was alive at least. All in all, she looked like an exquisite porcelain doll.  
  
He let his gaze run over her face once more, taking in every feature. At times it just wasn't enough to be with many different strumpets and be left with nothing after, sometimes it was nice just to have someone to talk to and enjoy being with. He was starting to think Min was really good at doing that with.  
  
Min then shifted a bit in her sleep, murmuring, "Jewels...Jack...."  
  
The mentioned man smiled pleasantly, if he didn't know it she was a woman after his heart. Jewels, him, and Min put together equaled a fun and interesting time.  
  
Suddenly his patient sat up in bed, still asleep, and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Nooooooooo! Stop, please, it wasn't me. I didn't steal it, not this time. Let me go! Let me goooooo!" Min screeched, arms flailing around.  
  
Alarmed Jack jumped up from the bed in surprise, but when he saw Min freaking out, he quickly wrapped his around her. At first she struggled, her breathing coming out in ragged pants, but then she calmed down and relaxed into his arms.  
  
Sagging against him she leaned her head on his shoulder, making him realized she'd been asleep the whole time and had not realized what had happened. It was a nightmare she was having.  
  
Feeling a nice streak run through him, Jack quietly held her and stroked her dark black hair soothingly. Feeling her forehead he found it to still be hot with fever. Setting her back down on the bed, he got up and went to find Gibbs who was steering the ship at the moment.  
  
Outside the storm had settled down to just a few leftover streaks of lightening and thunder with some semi-large rolling waves. Water dripped from the sails around him as Jack made his way up to the helm where Gibbs was sailing the Black Pearl.  
  
"Gibbs, how far are we out of Tortuga now?" Jack asked as he came to a stop next to his first mate.  
  
Gibbs frowned, "Prob'ly bout a day. Why?"  
  
"We need to turn around; head towards there, Min needs better help than what I'm giving her. Figure that we'll find some doctor in Tortuga," Jack shrugged.  
  
"A doctor in Tortuga? Jack, tha'd be a fools errand, there are no good ones there. We'd have to go to Port Royal to get some real good help."  
  
"Then make it Port Royal, perhaps Will and Elizabeth can find her a good one. They have savvy connections. Min'll have a better chance there," Jack nodded at his figuring. "Aye, turn the ship around and we make for Port Royal right away. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs saluted and turned the ship towards her new destination.  
  
Jack stood his ground and waited till Gibbs had the ship heading in the right direction. All the while thinking of the delay this was causing in their retrieval of the jewels.  
  
Oh well, there was no way he was getting those jewels with Min being sick, he needed her well. The delay was an okay one as long as no others happened if he could help it.  
  
Shaking his head he patted Gibbs on the back, "Give Ana Maria the wheel in about an hour or so. You need the rest. When Port Royal is first sighted get me and I'll take over, savvy?"  
  
"That I'll do Cap'n," Gibbs replied.  
  
Jack nodded and headed back to his cabin to care for Min.  
  
True to the request, ten hours later Jack was called up to the wheel to take over. Port Royal was in sight.  
  
Still lying in Jack's bed was a feverish Mignonne who had not gotten much better along the way.  
  
Taking over Jack guided the Black Pearl silently into a secluded bay not to far away from the town. When the ship was anchored he instructed the crew to make what repairs from the storm that needed to be done could be by using the forest around the bay. Anything else could be dealt with when he got back.  
  
Gathering Min's blanketed figure in his arms, Jack climbed into a boat rowing to shore. He cradled her sleeping, unmoving body in his arms, her head once again against his shoulder. Her shallow breathes moving his chin braids, tickling him a bit.  
  
When reaching dry land, he bundled her in his strong arms again as he, Gibbs, and Ana Maria made their way towards the town.  
  
Thirty minutes later they reached the now married Will and Elizabeth Turner's house. Having moved out of the Govenor's mansion they now lived in a respectable cottage facing the harbor.  
  
Knocking on the front door the three pirates and unconscious jewel thief waited for an answer. It was mid morning and not many were doing at the hour. Luckily, the door opened to a reveal a butler.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We need to see Will and Elizabeth immediately," Jack stated matter-of- factly.  
  
The butler gave them a once over and scowled, "Both are busy at the moment, you will have to come back later." He began to close the door but Ana Maria's hand got in the way stopping him.  
  
"You NEED to get them. She needs medical help that only they can provide," she gestured to Min's unconscious form in Jack's arms.  
  
The butler sighed, exasperated, it seemed as if he was not going to win on this subject. "Very well, I shall inform them that you are here. Please come in and wait in the entry, I shall be back shortly."  
  
With that he headed upstairs to inform the Turners of the visitors. Soon enough Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs with Will right behind her.  
  
"Jack! What's wrong?" Will exclaimed as he reached the pirate waiting in the entry. His gazed running to Min and back to Jack in bewilderment and he frowned. Elizabeth did the same, wondering why Jack would bring one of his strumpets to their house.  
  
"This is Mignonne, an associate of mine; she fell in the water and got a fever. She needs a doctor and I didn't know anywhere else to take her for that than here. Can you help?" Jack pleaded, his soulful brown eyes looking at them in earnest.  
  
"Of course we'll help you, but what are you doing with a woman like her here? Doesn't she belong in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat worried.  
  
"She's not a strumpet if tha's what ye mean. She happens to be a lady of the French court. So if ye'd be so kind, me arm's about te fall off, can I put 'er somewhere?" Jack gestured a bit with Min's foot, causing her to wake a bit. He ignored Elizabeth's assumption for now.  
  
"Mmmm...Jack? Where are we? Why aren't we on the Black Pearl?" Min mumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair, only to find that it was actually Jack's hair, and not minding it one bit.  
  
Jack smiled down at her, "Yer sick luv after fallin' in the water. Now we're here at Will an Elizabeth's to get you better. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. Jack?" She murmured, looking up at him.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Don't leave me alone please, I've been alone to long," She said quietly and drifted off unconscious again. Her hand now fisted into his hair, as if holding on for dear life.  
  
The Turners watched the exchange with interest. Jack seemed to have a soft side to him that had just been revealed to them. It was a very interesting new revelation to their pirate Captain friend's character.  
  
"Will, darling, could you run to get the doctor?" Will nodded an affirmative 'yes', and went to do so.  
  
"Let's get her to a bed now. Follow me," Elizabeth said as she led the way upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Going inside she pulled down the bed's covers. Waiting patiently as Jack untangled Min's hand from his hair and set her in the bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
Moaning, Min shifted a bit, but still slept. Jack ran a hand over her hair in what Liz thought was an affectionate gesture. Will came back into the room, with the doctor, just in time to see what Liz saw and sent her a look of surprise.  
  
"This is Doc Miller, Jack; he's going to check on Mignonne now."  
  
Jack shook hands with the grandfatherly man named Doc Miller. He seemed like a kind chap who would know what he was doing; Min was in good hands.  
  
"If you all will excuse me I will tend to my patient now," Doc said crouching next to Min and feeling her forehead.  
  
The other's nodded and began emptying the room, but Jack stayed where he was.  
  
"Jack, you must leave, Doc needs time to care for her," Will said pulling on Jack's coat to get him to leave.  
  
"He'll take good care o' 'er right? She'll get better?" Jack asked, worriedly, standing his ground.  
  
Doc Miller turned from the bed when hearing Jack's questions.  
  
"From what I can see so far, she will need much rest and quiet. But if you do not leave I cannot examine her in order to know more. Don't worry sir I won't let anything happen to her while you're gone." He went back to his doctoring.  
  
Jack nodded silently, not bothering to correct the doctor with his title, and followed Will down to the parlor where Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Ana Maria waiting with tea. Sitting on a sofa Jack took a cup of tea, but didn't drink it, just held it while staring into space.  
  
The others chatted amicably as they waited and Jack still didn't join in. Ana Maria noticed this and sent a sidelong glance at him then to Gibbs whose eyebrows rose in fascination.  
  
Ana looked at him knowingly and went back to her conversation with Elizabeth about knitting. Unknown to most, Ana Maria enjoyed the peacefulness that knitting brought her. Will and Gibbs were absorbed with their own talk of the weather.  
  
Twenty minutes later Doctor Miller walked in the room and they all stood. Jack was the quickest to get up, going over to the man to hear his diagnosis.  
  
"Wha' is it Doc? Is Min goin' te be savvy?" He asked anxious to hear what Doc had to say.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "I have some bad news."  
  
Oh! Bad, bad me! What a mean cliffhanger for all of you who have waited so patiently to read this story. I really am sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. When summer vacation came I thought I'd have a lot of time on my hands. It turned out that I don't have as much as I thought. Truly I am sorry, and I will try to update sooner next time.  
  
Don't forget to R&R! Your reviews motivate me to write faster! Ta for now!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I'm back in the writing chair. Just to let you know, this will be a shorter chapter. But don't worry I will not stop writing this story. That's just not right to start one then stop it. So, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Jack-squat! Though in my dreams I OWN IT ALL! Muahahaha!  
  
To Catch a Thief: Chapter 7  
  
Jack stumbled over a chair as he rushed over to Doc Miller's side. Grabbing the Doc's sleeve he gave him a look of desperation.  
  
"Wha' do ye mean ye got bad news Doc? She's not gonna die is she?"  
  
Doc smiled slightly at Jack's apparent concern, "No, sir, she's not going to die. Very much the opposite, my patient is going to be absolutely fine."  
  
"Then what's wrong with her?" Elizabeth spoke up, voicing Jack and everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Mignonne seems to be suffering from a bad cold. I know her symptoms seemed very bad, but they're not life threatening."  
  
There was an audible sigh of relief that was heard through out the room. Though the Turners did not know Min very well, they felt responsible for her since she was Jack's friend and being taken care of in their house.  
  
"All she needs is a week or two of rest and she'll the back to normal. But there are a few things you need to do to make sure she gets better. One: Keep her in bed until the fever breaks. Two: Make sure she receives lots of water to drink. And three: No physically taxing activities for her until I give the okay. Now, I shall be back to check on her in a few days. We'll go from there then. Let me know if anything changes." Doc finished, shifting his bag from one hand to the other and head towards the front door. The group followed him.  
  
"Thank you so much Doc," Elizabeth said, letting him out.  
  
Doc turned back once more, "You all take care and try not to get sick too." With that he did a mock salute and headed home. Elizabeth closed the door and leaned against it facing the others.  
  
"Well, that was an experience. At least we know she is going to be alright; though it requires some time. So you guys may stay here all the while if you'd like." Elizabeth offered graciously while Will nodded in agreement.  
  
Ana and Gibbs glanced at their Captain to hear what he would say. Jack just stood silently in thought, not having heard a word. He began chewing on his nails absentmindedly.  
  
Gibbs nudged him, "Jack, what say you?"  
  
"Hmmmm? Wha'd ye say Gibbs?" Jack looked bewildered but stopped the nail chewing.  
  
"I'm asking you what you say to us staying 'ere while Min gets better."  
  
"Oh, that. How bout you two stay on the ship fer me and I'll stay 'ere fer now. That way we'll take up less room. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy Cap'n. But what'll we do fer one or two weeks? The crew won't be happy to have to sit around." Ana spoke up.  
  
"Why don't ye take the Pearl back to Isla de Muerta fer some treasure. Don't let any o' then touch the chest though, savvy? If any o' them do, get the curse reversed and lock 'em in the brig. Crew should know not to touch it after what happened last time."  
  
"Savvy, Cap'n. Off we go Ana, no need to wait 'round anymore." Gibbs ushered Ana out but turned back, "I'll have someone bring ye some o' yer clothes back Jack."  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Elizabeth, who had been listening quietly, now shut the door, "That's settled. Jack you can follow me so I can show you your room."  
  
"Can I be close te Min?" Liz sent him an intrigued look. "Jus' so that I can be close, you know, just in case anything happens." Jack finished quickly.  
  
"Sure, wait I forgot I have to talk to the cook about diner. Will darling, will you show Jack his room please?"  
  
"Sure, this way Jack," Will said starting up the steps with Jack following behind. "So, you like Min do you?"  
  
"Aye, she's nice enough."  
  
"That's not what I meant Jack, and you know it," Will said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know, but I'm not sure how else to answer mate. There's something about her that is just way different than most lasses."  
  
"I think you like her, as more than just friends," he said, stepping onto the second floor landing and starting down the hall.  
  
"Perhaps, but I 'aven't known 'er very long. Though I did have a strange dream that sort of freaked me out," Jack commented causing Will to stop in his tracks.  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
Jack hesitated a moment, but then decided to tell Will everything. Hopefully his friend could help him sort out what it meant. When he was done, Will looked perplexed. He was actually really puzzled at what Jack had just told him.  
  
"What do you think it meant? Because I have no real good idea," Jack questioned Will.  
  
"Hard to say Jack, but it almost seems like you and Min were meant to find each other for some reason. Or meant to be together for that matter," he shrugged and opened a door to a room. "This is where you'll be staying; Min is in the room on the right just so you know."  
  
"My thanks again mate, and let me know if ye think of anything 'bout me dream," Jack said, patting Will on the back before he entered his room and closed the door. He needed a bit of alone time at the moment.  
  
Going over to the bed he sat down and took a deep breath. Why did it suddenly feel like he couldn't control anything in his life? First, Min popped up. Second, they're off on an adventure. And third, he was back in Port Royal, of all places, making sure Min got well enough to continue on their adventure.  
  
Jack suddenly felt old and worn out. The past eleven years or so had been spent getting the Black Pearl back. After that he'd wanted more adventure, and although this one was welcome, it seemed as though it had come back and smacked him in the head. The dream and then Min getting sick, it was so strange how it had developed into what it had. He couldn't comprehend what the hell would happen next, all he wanted to concentrate on now was Min's recovery. So that's what he would do.  
  
He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon his eyes threatened to close and he finally drifted off into sleep's comforting embrace.  
  
::::::::::  
  
In the next room, Min slept on. Though she was still feverish, she was much more comfortable where she was now than on the Pearl.  
  
Her dreams haunted her with flashes of her past life in France; and the things that had occurred, causing her to end up where she now was. One face kept floating in her mind over and over though.  
  
Richard de Clarion. The man she probably would have married if she hadn't had to run away. Does he know that I'm working with Jack Sparrow yet? Will he find me?  
  
She knew he wouldn't give up until he found her again. It was only a matter of time till he knew she'd engaged Jack to help her find the island. And when he did, it wouldn't be fun.  
  
Richard had a jealous personality that would come out when he found out she was working with Jack. No matter what she told him about her and Jack not being involved romantically, he would not believe her. He believed that the only reason a woman became friends with a man was so that eventually she could marry him or be his mistress.  
  
That frightened her because when Richard was mad, one didn't want to get in his way. He thought Min to be his woman, no others.  
  
Min hoped Jack was smart enough to watch his back. Richard had a habit of stabbing enemies in the back, and Jack wouldn't be an exception.  
  
Min moaned in her sleep and tossed a bit on the bed, her fever still present. Elizabeth, who after talking to the cook, had gone to check on the woman. Squeezing out the extra water from a cloth, she put it on Min's hot forehead.  
  
Poor girl, she thought, it was no fun being sick. Then when she woke up she'd find herself in a strange place.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, it was odd for Jack to impose one of his women upon her and Will. But something told her, be it intuition or brains, that this Min was much different. For some reason, Min had Jack's emotions and thoughts focused entirely upon her after only a short time. It was very interesting.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, but that's all I have for now. I hope you all enjoyed it, nothing to much happened, but you know, you know.  
  
Anyway, please read and review it please and will receive a Captain Jack Sparrow blanket. You know you want it.  
  
Ta for now!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie 


	8. Chapter 8

Yo ho and a bottle of rum everyone!! I'm actually updating fast for this story. Can you believe it? Lol. I'm trying really hard to keep up with every story of mine. So here's the next chapter.  
  
By the way, thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter. I was happily surprised at the amount I received. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I admit I don't own anything? It's so depressing!  
  
::::::::::  
  
Chapter 8  
  
::::::::::  
  
The next day found Jack sitting at Min's bedside in an adamant watch of her. He had been in the same position for hours and Elizabeth was starting to worry that he'd never move to eat, sleep or drink.  
  
Walking in the room she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder gently.  
  
"Jack, you need a break," she murmured to him.  
  
He grunted a noncommittal response in return.  
  
"Seriously, if she hasn't woken up yet, then she probably won't in the next half an hour or so."  
  
"Ye ne'er know," Jack finally spoke, slightly turning his gaze from Min to glance at Liz.  
  
"No, but you need to take a break. Go find Will, he's at the smithy." Liz prodded him, pulling him to his feet. She pushed him towards the door with some resistance from him.  
  
"'Lizbeth, stop that. I'll go, but if anything changes find me right away. Promise me," Jack stated, turning at the door to look back at the prone figure on the bed.  
  
Liz smiled slightly. There was a never before seen softness in Jack's eyes the moment he looked at Min that made her feel a bit bad to make him leave, even for a bit. But, he needed a break, and she knew Will would keep him busy.  
  
"I promise to send someone right away if she wakes up. Now go!" She said and forcefully pushed him out the door and shut it in his stunned face.  
  
Jack stumbled into the corridor, shocked at what Liz had just done. She was a lot stronger than she looked. He straightened up and brushed at his clothes.  
  
Fine, if Liz wanted him out of the house then he would go see Will at the smithy. Maybe Will could help him understand some of the things he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Trudging down the stairs and out the door Jack made his way to Will's work place. When he stood in front of the area of work he paused before it.  
  
The last time he was here he'd fought with Will, then been arrested. Good times, good times, he thought impishly.  
  
Without knocking he slipped inside the humid smithy where Will worked. There was no one to be seen. Why was it that whenever he visited, Will wasn't around? Jack shrugged and wandered around the work area.  
  
Stopping at a particular spot he examined some daggers that were lying on a work bench. Picking out one he looked at it more closely.  
  
It had an intricate design of black vein type lines running in crazy directions around it. Making it look like a black spider web. On the tip of the handle was a black pearl molded into it. Jack was stunned; it was the nicest and neatest dagger he'd ever seen. He didn't know Will made daggers and he wanted this one. Would Will give it to him or should he commandeer it? He thought, stroking the handle of it.  
  
He didn't have to decide because Will walked in at that moment and grinned at what Jack was looking at.  
  
"I figured you'd like that one Jack, because I kind of modeled it after the Black Pearl," he chuckled. "So you don't have to steal it because I'm giving it to you."  
  
Jack grinned, Will knew him well. "I admit I was going to but now that you're giving it to me, my thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Did Elizabeth send you here?" Will asked, as he picked up a sword he was working on. He idly twirled it a bit, making sure the balance was correct.  
  
Jack tucked the dagger in his sash and sat down on a stool next to the hearth. Leaning back he watched Will assess the sword carefully.  
  
"Aye, she pushed me out of Min's room to come here. Said I needed a break."  
  
Will nodded, "You did need a break Jack, when I left this morning you were sitting with Min and now it's one o'clock in the afternoon and you just left her side. It was about time."  
  
Jack shrugged, "I didn't want to leave her."  
  
"You like her more than you're letting on, aren't you?" Will commented, while sticking the sword he was still holding in the fire.  
  
"Perhaps," was the nonchalant answer from the stool and Will sighed; getting Jack to open up wasn't easy.  
  
"Don't play that with me Jack, I've known you to long to take that as an answer. You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Aye, I like 'er, jus' like I like ye and Lizzie."  
  
Will rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant you daft man. I mean you like her more than friends, like the way a man looks at a woman he wants to court."  
  
Jack's head came up quickly, "You think I want to COURT her?!"  
  
Will nodded, "Yes, or at least be more than friends or partners in whatever you're doing."  
  
Jack looked away, blushing, a bit embarrassed that Will had distinguished that he liked Min a bit more than friends. Will smiled, so he was right in his assumptions.  
  
"Oh so it is that you found a girl and you hastened to her rescue in order to win her fair heart eh?" Will mimicked Jack's saying from a while back.  
  
Jack glared at him, "I'm not intending 'to win her fair heart' whelp. Min and I have an agreement and we're sticking to it, we signed a document that we'd finish what we started."  
  
"Sure, that's what Elizabeth told Norrington when she agreed to marry him and where did that end up at? She and I are now married, not her and Norrington." He walked over to where Jack sat. "Jack, if you like her, then do something about it. I finally did and look where it got me: I'm happily married to the woman of my dreams."  
  
"But Will, mate, I 'aven't even known her very long!" Jack whined, throwing his hand in the air.  
  
"Does that have to matter? No! Sometimes you can love someone your whole life and not know it until you meet that person. Don't ask me how I know that I just do. Could it be that you and Min are meant to be together?"  
  
Jack thought about that, his mind recalling the dream he'd had not long ago. Maybe the whelp was right this one time. Could it be that he and Min were meant for each other? It was a hard thing to imagine, but it could happen if they worked at it hard enough he supposed.  
  
"I ne'er thought I'd say this but, ye could be right. I did have this weird dream the other night about that," Jack admitted.  
  
Will smothered a grin; he knew he had been right. "Well if you need help wooing your strumpet I have some ideas if you'd like."  
  
"Don't call 'er a strumpet, she's better than tha'," Jack murmured, then changed the subject. "Ye'd help me win her affections?"  
  
"Yes, I'd do that."  
  
"How?" He gave Will a wary look.  
  
"Well, first you could bring her flowers so when she wakes up she'll see them and be happy you brought them. Then you could take her on walks or a picnic while she's recovering and can finally go outside."  
  
Jack idly stroked his chin in contemplation, "And will work? I've ne'er had to woo a lass before."  
  
"Yes, trust me Jack. With my help you won't go wrong." Will said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I 'ave a feeling I'm getting into something I'm not sure I want to get into," Jack said a bit worriedly. But with Will's help hopefully it would end up alright.  
  
Oddly enough, Jack actually liked what Will suggested. After that dream, his thoughts had drifted in this general direction. Should he pursue Min's affections or should he just keep it a professional relationship?  
  
The conclusion he came to had been with Will's help he would woo Min into liking him more than a friend or business partner.  
  
::::::::::  
  
TBC  
  
::::::::::  
  
Okay so I'm sorry if you all think that it's a short chapter but it's late and I need to update the story. Also, not much happened, so stay tuned for some more interesting parts!  
  
Don't forget to read and review!!!!  
  
TA!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie  
  
Author Note: For those of you who also read The Bracelet 2, I will be updating that story within the week. I know that seems long, but it'll be worth it! Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah! Go see Spider-man 2! It's so great! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey bonny readers, this chapter is being written faster than any other one before. So booya for that one because my floppy disk for the Bracelet 2 is being stupid and I can't get it to do anything with it for the moment. So don't worry, that chapter will be up as soon as possible. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin', absolutely nuffin'!  
  
::::::::::  
  
Chapter 9  
  
::::::::::  
  
Will smiled to himself, he had single handedly convinced the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to woo a respectable woman. It was a great feat that he had just accomplished.  
  
Jack shifted a bit on the place he was sitting. "So Will, what should I do first to woo Min? I not sure where te start, ye know?"  
  
Will thought a moment, "Well, you could bring her flowers, but not any from our gardens. Only ones you have bought."  
  
"Ones I've bought," Jack murmured, stroking his chin braids.  
  
"Yes, you have to buy them, not commandeer them. That way it's a nicer gesture."  
  
"'lright, I get that. Where do I find flowers te buy 'round 'ere?"  
  
"Well it just so happens that I know a place and since I'm about done here I'll show you in a minute." Will turned back to the sword he was working on. Taking it out of the fire he placed it on an anvil and banged it a couple times with a hammer. Finally satisfied, he stuck the sword in water to cool off. It hissed, sending steam into the air then stopped and cooled off. He wiped his hands on a cloth and looked around the workshop to make sure everything was in place.  
  
"Okay, I'm all done, let's go." Will led the way out of the smithy and out onto the street. Jack followed diligently behind him.  
  
Weaving through a few back streets Will led Jack out into the main market square where many from the town were currently shopping. Jack saw the scene and his eyes widened in surprise, this was unlike anything he'd seen before. Even Tortuga couldn't have prepared him for all these clean, dignified people shopping. Tortugans were dirty, no-good, rotten pirates who were just looking for a quickie with a whore; or whores looking for a quickie with a pirate. The Port Royal people here were tidy and excited to be out and about in the market.  
  
Pointing out a certain market stall, Will led the way to it. Stopping in front of it Jack saw so many different kinds of flowers for sale he couldn't see straight.  
  
"Will," he whispered, "how the hell am I going to choose from all this?" He swept his arms wide at the selection.  
  
"You're going to choose by thinking what would look the best with Min's eyes or match them." He glanced at Jack to make sure he was getting it. "So? What do you think?"  
  
Jack frowned in concentration, what flower would match Min's eyes the best? He ran his fingers idly on the flower petals as he walked back and forth along the stall. His hand finally stopped on a bunch of flowers. They weren't big at all, only about an inch and a half across, with a yellow center and the petals a deep purple color. They would be perfect for Min.  
  
"These ones, these are the ones I want fer her."  
  
"Good choice. We'll take a dozen of these please," Will addressed the shop keeper who nodded and sold them the flowers.  
  
"Wait! Wha' are they called so I can tell 'er?" Jack asked the man selling the flowers.  
  
"They are African Violets sir; one of a kind for your special lady."  
  
Jack nodded and fingered the delicate petals, saying, "Aye, one of a kind."  
  
"Let's get those back to the house before they die. Come on." He led the way back to the house.  
  
When Jack and Will walked into Min's bedroom it was the same sight as they'd seen for the last twenty four hours: Min still sleeping, feverish, on the bed with Elizabeth watching her for any change.  
  
Jack scurried into the room ahead of Will, "Any change in 'er?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up from a book she was reading. "Nothing really, though I think her fever is diminishing, she's not as warm as before. So I called the Doc back and he said that she's coming along very well and could wake up soon." She got up and went to Will to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Jack sat down to occupy the seat Elizabeth had left. He set the flowers down by Min's prone side and took one of her soft hands in his rough ones.  
  
"Jack, Will and I shall be downstairs if you need anything and I'll get a vase with water for those flowers sent up. Also we're having a few guests over for dinner tonight so we need to prepare. If you'd like to join us you can, though I should warn you that the Commodore will be here."  
  
Jack didn't glance up, "No need to invite me 'Lizbeth. I don't wanna see bloody Norrington any more than he wants te see me onesies so no worries. I'll jus' stay 'ere with Min tonight if ye don't mind."  
  
"No? Alright then, I'll have a maid send something to eat up for you two then with the flower vase. Call us if anything changes." With that her and Will left the room.  
  
Jack looked down upon Min's finally peaceful face. She was so beautiful, he thought with a sigh. God, what the hell was he thinking? This wasn't the normal Captain Jack Sparrow. Though if he had to admit something, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling because he'd realized he'd gone through life a long time without experiencing any feeling any lingering affection towards anything. Yes, he did love the Black Pearl, but it was a ship, not a woman. And Min was a woman that he was beginning to have affection for and it was a bit scary for him.  
  
He sat next to Min for a while until a maid came up with supper and the vase. When done eating he put the flowers in the vase and on the dresser. Sitting back next to Min he soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Later that evening when all the guests had left, only Commodore James Norrington was left, along with Lieutenant Robert Gillette. For some reason Gillette had been acting strange all evening and Norrington didn't know why. Every few minutes he would catch Gillette looking around the house as if someone would walk around the corner. All who ever did were the servants, no one else.  
  
Finally Norrington pulled him aside, "Gillette? What are you looking for?"  
  
"Commodore, sir, it's just that late last night I witnessed something that makes me wonder if we are in the company of pirates." Gillette stammered, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Norrington questioned, suspicious now too.  
  
"Well, sir, last night I thought I caught a glimpse of the Black Pearl leaving an anchorage around here."  
  
Norrington sucked in a breath quickly, "Are you sure about that Lieutenant?"  
  
"I'm as sure as I love my own mother Commodore, and I've been keeping a sharp eye out for Sparrow just in case, for you know the Turners are friends with that pirate."  
  
"Perhaps we should ask the Turners then what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Yes sir, Commodore."  
  
Norrington led the way to where the Turners were talking quietly to themselves. He gently cleared his throat, making them look towards him.  
  
"Yes, James?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It has come to my attention that a certain pirate friend of yours may be lurking around Port Royal. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Will with surprise in her eyes. How did they know about Jack being here? They shook their heads 'no' in quick unison. Norrington glared a bit at them, thinking that they were probably hiding something from him.  
  
"So, did you meet the lovely Miss Tabitha Pilkington James? She seemed to take a liking to you." Elizabeth tried to change the subject.  
  
"Don't try to distract me from the subject Elizabeth. Gillette here informed me that he saw the Black Pearl in the vicinity last night. So there's no denying you've seen Sparrow. The only question I have is: where is he now?"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about James. Why would we be hiding Jack here?"  
  
"You would hide him if something were wrong because he is your friend. I will tell you that I do have the authority to search your house and your father would approve of it. So, Gillette, please go fetch a few more men from the fort and then we shall commence on looking for Sparrow. Meanwhile, I shall start looking." Norrington ordered, while the Turners looked on, shocked that he would do that to them. "Don't worry Will, Elizabeth, this shouldn't take long."  
  
With that Norrington began searching, and the first place he went to was the upstairs bedrooms; where Jack was watching over Min.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Not knowing the danger, Jack had climbed into the bed next to Min and fallen asleep. After drifting off just holding her hand he'd grown uncomfortable and gotten in the bed. He had heard the people downstairs, but he wasn't worried, Will and Elizabeth would make sure nobody found him.  
  
But that hope was shattered when he woke up to footsteps outside the bedroom door. He sat up in the bed quickly and sent glance at Min and was happy to find he hadn't woken her up. Quietly he snuck over to the door and pressed an ear to the door just in time to hear Norrington tell someone to start searching in some other room.  
  
Jack sucked in a quick breath. If he didn't hide he'd be found. Shit, he thought, bloody Norrington is going to catch me. He couldn't afford to be arrested because he needed to stay with Min.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit! Where to hide? Where to hide?" Jack whispered, shaking his hands as if drying water off of them.  
  
"Maybe you could hide under the bed?" A voice suggested.  
  
Jack whipped around, "What?" There on the bed, finally awake was Min. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Min, luv, you're awake!"  
  
She chuckled, "Yes I am, but Jack, are you in trouble?"  
  
"Kind of luv, bloody Norrington is in the hall looking fer me now."  
  
Min's eyes widened, "Then you do need to hide! Get under the bed!"  
  
"I can't luv, he'll look there. I could crawl out the window or something else if we can think of anything."  
  
"Oh Jack that won't work, they're probably outside now!" She thought a moment. "I have an idea of where you can hide and Norrington will never look for you."  
  
Jack's face lit up, "Where luv?"  
  
"In the bed with me, under the covers, he'll never ask to look there," Min suggested with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Are you serious luv? Ye'd do that fer me?"  
  
"Aye, you scallywag, you saved my life so the nice thing for me to do is help you. Now hurry up and climb in before he finds you!" She held up the covers and a bit tentatively Jack climbed in. He settled himself next to her: his head next to her breasts and his feet trying not to slide off the end of the bed. He grinned to his onesies and thought: this is the best hiding place I've ever used. Min smelled delightful and her body was so soft feeling.  
  
"Now be quiet and don't make a noise, I think he's coming in here."  
  
Just then the door opened and Norrington strode in but stopped when he saw Min in the bed.  
  
"Ahhh...I'm sorry, I did not realize there was anyone in here. My apologies miss." He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably and under the covers Jack smothered a snort.  
  
Min smiled and hit the covers hard where Jack's head was, she'd heard him. "That's fine sir, the Turners are letting me stay here and recover since I became sick while visiting them."  
  
James nodded. "Yes, so I see. Umm...have you seen any suspicious characters around this house lately? I hate to ask but I must."  
  
Min shrugged innocently. "No, I'm sorry. Is there someone in particular you are looking for?"  
  
"A pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, though a lady such as you would not know him most likely. Just know that if you should see a strange looking man you need to alert me. I will take my leave now, I am sorry to have disturbed you." He bowed and left, closing the door.  
  
"Well that was close," Jack's muffled voice said through the covers.  
  
"Yes it was," Min responded; then scowled. "Jack! Don't touch me there! Now get out from under the covers!"  
  
Jack's head popped out of the blankets and he grinned. "Sorry luv, but I have to admit I love yer breasts, they're perfect. And you didn't have te hit me that hard luv!" He rubbed his skull where she'd hit him and pouted adorably.  
  
"Sorry but that doesn't mean you need to feel my breasts when you want to!" Min frowned at him and crossed her hands over her breasts to cover them from his gaze. All that did, though, was draw his attention back to them.  
  
Jack shrugged, still staring. "Apologies luv, now what should we do till the coast is definitely clear? I could think of a few things?" His eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively when he finally looked at her face again.  
  
Min rolled her lovely violet eyes and caught sight of the flowers. She gasped and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Jack! Did you get me flowers?" Min asked, excitedly changing the subject.  
  
Jack blushed a bit, looking away, then back at her to catch her gaze. "Aye, I did. Ye like them luv?"  
  
"Do I like them? Jack, I love them!" She bubbled out. "Can you hand me them so I can smell them?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jack got out of the bed and retrieved the flowers from where he'd put them in a vase on the dresser. He brought them back to Min, who grabbed them and inhaled their lovely smell.  
  
"Oh, this is the best gift ever. What kind are they?"  
  
"African violets, I thought they matched yer eyes luv."  
  
Min smiled softly, "You know Jack; you are a better man than I thought you were. I never thought a pirate would be this nice of a person."  
  
Jack sat back down next to her on the bed and cupped her cheek in his hand. Good time to start wooing her, he thought.  
  
"I'm glad ye like me luv, I like ye very much," he murmured and kissed her.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I hope you all like it!  
  
Please read and review! It is greatly appreciated and encourages me to write chapters faster.  
  
Anyway, like I said, you all know what to do. Yeah that's right: Review!!!!!!!!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, finally everyone. I am very sorry that I have not updated in so incredibly long. School's been really tough so far. I have so much homework to do and stuff that writing has been put on the back burner for a bit. But, never the less, I'm updating now!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Boo hoo!

Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is a bit short, but I just really wanted to update it for you all so bear with me. Also, the different parts of this story are separated by zeroes so don't get confused. Thanks!

0000000000

Chapter 10

0000000000

Jack kissed Min, gently. He just couldn't resist doing it. Her lips had been too enticing. Heart shaped, rosy red, and inviting they had appeared, making Jack lick his own lips in anticipation. And then he'd just gone ahead and made the contact.

As he'd anticipated, her lips were soft, pliant, and totally responsive. The sensual smell of the African Violets he'd given Min floated up around them. The scent curled slowly round, capturing the two in their heated embrace.

Jack touched her hair, marveling at its softness, as he angled her head and deepened the kiss. Min made a small noise in response and curled her fingers into Jack's shirt, holding on tightly.

He groaned and opened her mouth so that his tongue could have entrance. Min reveled in the feel of him in her mouth and responded in the same way by meeting his tongue with her own.

Their embrace became even more heated as Jack eased her backwards to the waiting bed. But, before anything else could happen Min pushed on his chest with her hands, wanting him to stop.

Jack drew back a bit, reluctant to end the kiss. He frowned at her flushed face.

"Why'd ye stop me?"

"Because I'm still getting my strength back and I think Norrington is searching the house still. If we kept doing this," she said, waving at the two of them on the bed and Jack's body covering most of hers, "there'd be more noises that he'd probably hear. And that wouldn't be good, especially since I'm supposed to be in here alone."

"Ye have a good point there luv, but I'm not promising to stop next time," Jack murmured, his chocolaty eyes darkened with passion.

Min's eyes widened at the comment, but she knew it was true. Not just for Jack, but for her self. She wanted Jack as much as he wanted her. Odd, considering she hadn't know him a long time. But never the less she still wanted him.

Every time he was around she felt more than saw him. Her pulse would race and her body shiver with anticipation of what could be between them. She knew that eventually they would have each other, and when that happened, it would be wonderful.

"Yes, I know that Jack."

Jack smiled, glad Min understood.

"Now, perhaps we should get up before someone finds us like this," Min said, pushing at Jack to get off her. He did and stood next to the bed.

Min sat up in the bed then swung her feet over the side and stood up next to Jack. Wrapping a robe around herself she rang a bell for food.

"Jack, you should hide before the maid comes in here. No one can know you're here but for me and the Turners."

"You've got a point luv. Where should I hide this time?" he asked, his eyebrows waggling in anticipation.

Min laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hide in the armoire. You'll actually fit in there."

Jack did as he was told and not too soon as the maid came into the room just then.

"Miss?"

"Could you get me a tray of tea and some food please?" Min asked.

"Yes miss," the maid bobbed a curtsy and turned to leave but Min stopped her with a question.

"Is Commodore Norrington still here?"

"No, I just saw 'im leave the house," the maid said, then left the room.

The armoire's door jiggled and out popped Jack. He brushed off his coat and shirt before grinning at Min.

"I hope she brings enough food for the both of us. I'm starving," he said, looking Min up and down, "absolutely starving."

"She probably will, though there will be no rum, only tea," Min said, ignoring his statement's double meaning.

Jack made a disgusted face and whipped out a flask and held it up. "Rum for me," he said and took a sip.

Min shook her head and sat back down on the bed. The door handle jiggled again just then and Jack quickly hid again. The maid came in carrying a tray of food and tea. She set it down on the bed by Min and left. Jack came out again and sat next to the food, now in between them.

He grabbed a piece of buttered bread and bit a chunk off, chewing gustily. Min poured herself a cup of tea and nibbled on some bread while sipping the beverage.

"I think that as soon as I'm a bit better that we should get going on finding that island with the treasure. The faster we get there, the less likely it is that someone will try to stop us," Min said.

"Do ye think someone would try te stop us?" Jack asked, unconvinced.

"Yes," Min whispered staring into space.

Jack frowned and waved a hand in front of her face. Min blinked and looked at him.

"Who would want to stop us Min, luv?"

Min looked away and wouldn't answer for a bit. She finally turned back to him and sighed.

"I told you about the man who wanted to marry me right?"

Jack nodded in acquiesce and Min continued.

"Well, he would most definitely want to stop us. Richard would go to extremes to get me back and I believe that's what he's done. Why else would there have been a man watching us after we left that tavern he first night we met? He was following me because of Richard."

Jack put a hand on Min's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he won't stop us."

"How do you know that? He probably knows I'm here right now and has someone watching the house."

"I know 'cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Besides, he'd have to get through me to get to you and I won't let tha' happen."

"Thanks Jack, that helps," Min said while pushing the food tray a little ways away. She leaned over and hugged Jack. "Really, thank you so much."

"Me pleasure, Min. Me pleasure," Jack said as he held her.

What she couldn't see was the determined look on his face. There was no way he would let this Richard get to Min. If he did it'd be over his dead body and that wasn't likely to happen at all.

Why is that?

Because he is Captain Jack Sparrow

0000000000

Alright, again, I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I just mainly wanted to get something new up. Thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate you sticking around since took a few of my stories off. That was frustrating.

Anyway, thanks again and until next time!

DaydreamBeliever14 aka Angie


End file.
